


Les Ruines de Perséphone

by Kild00n



Category: Fictions Partagées, Le Mythe de Persephone
Genre: Gen, Modernisation, Réécriture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kild00n/pseuds/Kild00n
Summary: J’ai choisi de faire une réécriture du mythe de Perséphone qui replace l’héroïne à notre époque. J’ai modifié quelques détails du mythe pour que dans ma version, Perséphone ne soit pas enlevée par Hadès mais bien forcée à l’épouser dans le contexte d’un mariage forcé. J’ai décidé de modifier ce mythe car je trouve que dans la version originale, l’enlèvement et l’obligation de Perséphone de passer sa vie dans les bras d’un homme qu’elle n’a pas choisi est banalisé au profit du désespoir de Déméter qui ne peut vivre sans sa fille. Le mythe se concentre donc sur le choix de Zeus qui répartit la garde de Perséphone entre sa mère et Hadès. Le mythe n’adresse pas vraiment la chose du point de vue de Perséphone qui subit les choix des autres et qui n’a aucune influence sur son sort.Dans le mythe original, Perséphone doit vivre six mois en enfer et six mois sur terre car elle a mangé six pépins de grenade. J’ai préféré remplacer les pépins par des pilules que l’héroïne prend pour se suicider. Ici, ce sont les pilules et non les pépins qui sellent le sort du personnage. Il arrive vraiment que dans certains cas de mariage forcé les jeunes femmes se suicident, c’est une des raisons pour lesquelles j’ai choisi cette fin. Je l’ai aussi choisi car à travers toute l’histoire notre personnage est victime des autres. Elle se réveille le lendemain de son mariage et doit faire le choix entre une vie d’enfer passée avec un homme qu’elle n’aime pas et qui l’abuse ou utiliser la mort comme échappatoire. Le suicide est le seul choix dont elle n’est pas victime : Sa famille a choisi sa vie et elle n’accepte pas d’obéir à ce choix, le suicide n’est donc pas une mort de victime au contraire l’héroïne choisit de mourir pour ne pas vivre en victime.J’ai utilisé des phrases de plus en plus courtes, plus on se rapproche de la mort du personnage pour montrer le désarroi et la violence de ce que subit Perséphone. Les phrases sont courtes pour transmettre au lecteur les sentiments bruts du personnage et son impuissance face à l’horreur qu’elle subit.La berceuse qu’elle entend est inspirée d’une vraie berceuse qu’on me chantait quand j’étais enfant, elle marque le passage de la vie vers la mort de notre personnage. Dans le mythe original, lorsque Perséphone est en enfer la terre est en hiver, ici c’est sa mort qui déclenche un « hiver » métaphorique et marque la fin de ma réécriture.





	Les Ruines de Perséphone

    La musique commença. Étouffée, elle aurait pu n’être qu’illusion. Mais non. Elle leva les yeux sur son reflet, sa robe de dentelle brouillée à travers les larmes.

    Les rires des invités résonnaient à travers l’église, rebondissant contre les murs, devenant le bourdonnement d’une foule menaçante. Un nid de frelon amassé autour d’elle. Chaque rire un rappel du peu de temps qu’il lui restait. Bientôt il serait trop tard.

    Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Sa respiration devient irrégulière. Dentelle dans sa poitrine. La porte grinça derrière elle. Son cœur bondit jusque dans sa gorge. Animal se cognant contre les barreaux de sa cage. Tournant la tête légèrement elle vit sa mère. Apparition merveilleuse de mauve et d’or. Ses longues boucles cascadant sur ses épaules, une couronne de lilas autour du front. Leurs regards se croisent et tous les mots-obstacles flottèrent entre elles. Barrière invisible. Elle se remémore des bribes de leurs disputes, des phrases qui lui avaient traversés le cœur tel des morceaux de glace. Un miroir qui se brise.

« C’est ton devoir. »

« Un jour tu comprendras que c’est pour toi qu’on fait ça».

    Sa mère s’approcha et lui caressa les cheveux, essuyant une larme vagabonde d’un geste doux, si souvent répété. Rejetée dans l’enfance, Perséphone se blottit contre elle, fermant les yeux, elle fondit dans cette sécurité que seul les bras d’une mère peuvent offrir.

    Se démêlant de son étreinte, Déméter prit son visage entre ses mains et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. « Mon soleil » chuchota-t-elle. A la porte, elle hésita et en jetant un dernier regard sur le visage désolé de sa fille, l’abandonna à son sort.

    Elle resta un instant, impuissante face à son incapacité d’échapper à cette petite salle. Fenêtre trop étroite pour la fuite. Porte trop prêt du danger.

 

    Quelqu’un frappait à la porte. La main cherchant à assommer le bois. Pleine d’autorité. Son père.

    Elle prit son courage à deux mains, baissa le voile sur son visage bouffi par les larmes et ouvrit. Prenant alors l’apparence d’un fantôme sublimement triste. Simple illusion, retirée de la vie. Victime de son destin. La main ferme de son père sur son épaule, son seul encrage à la réalité.

« Ne me déçois pas. »

    Sa voix teintée d’aigreur lui perça les oreilles. La voix d’un bourreau aiguisant sa hache.

« Lève la tête pour ton mari ».

    Elle obéit et ils avancèrent. Leurs pas mangeant la distance entre elle et l’homme. Animal affamé. Leurs regards se croisent et il sourit. Les babines se rétractant sur les crocs du prédateur. La joie d’une proie facile.

    Frissonnant devant cet homme à qui elle devait se soumettre. Son dégout ne trouvant pas de limite, elle n’avait  fait que s’accroitre au fil des semaines. Elle l’observa de nouveau, curieuse. Ses cheveux de jais étaient parsemés de blanc, seulement visible lorsqu’on les regardait de prêt. Indice de ses 35 ans passés. Son corps inspiré la peur. Non pas par sa musculature mais par la force qu’il dégageait. Feu interne alimenté par une colère constante. Trou noir aspirant chaque once de bonheur.

    Leurs vingt ans d’écart ne semblaient pas être un obstacle aux yeux de ses parents ni même à celles de la congrégation qui chuchota de temps en temps « Quel beau couple ».

Murmures. Désolation.

    La cérémonie passa dans un flou, les voix déformées. Elle avait la tête sous l’eau, les poumons submergés. Ses réponses mécaniques, vides. Automate noyée.

    Elle fut tirée de sa torpeur par les lèvres de son nouveau mari collées aux siennes. Brusque. Sans remords. Ses mains autour de sa taille. Des doigts de voleur.  Il avait les yeux mis clos. Enfant au matin de noël. Bouche de requin. Il avait le gout de l’obligation.

    Immobile. Les yeux grands ouverts cherchant une sortie. Une solution. Paralysée. Il est trop tard.

 

    Elle se réveilla au petit matin. Une ombre. Un souvenir de ce qu’elle avait été.

    A ses côtés l’homme ronfle. Sa respiration comme une flamme. Brulante. Destructrice. Un feu qui ravage. Un feu qui prend dans la nuit. Enfer.

    Elle titube hors du lit. Tombe de la scène du crime. Elle ne veut pas le réveiller. L’oxygène ne sait plus trouver le chemin vers ses veines. Poumons déchirés.

    Elle glisse sur les vêtements jetés au sol. Continue à travers la désolation.

    Arrivée à la cuisine elle fouille dans les placards. Les vides. Eparpille leurs entrailles autours d’elle. Elle le trouve. Petite boite. Pépins.

    Elle les étales devant elle. Douze pilules. Ses mains tremblent. Elle n’en aura besoin que de six. Elle les choisi méticuleusement. Pétales de fleurs bleues.

    Elle s’assoupit glissant vers le sommeil, la voix de sa mère lui chuchotant sa berceuse préférée à l’oreille.

 

« Tu es mon printemps, mon été.

Tu es mon soleil, mon seul soleil.

 Les jours seraient nuits sans ton sourire,

Les champs déserts de fleurs sans ton rire.

Sans toi, les ciels sont gris.

En ton absence… »

 

    Elle ferme les yeux.

 

«… L’hiver commence. »

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai choisi de faire une réécriture du mythe de Perséphone qui replace l’héroïne à notre époque. J’ai modifié quelques détails du mythe pour que dans ma version, Perséphone ne soit pas enlevée par Hadès mais bien forcée à l’épouser dans le contexte d’un mariage forcé. J’ai décidé de modifier ce mythe car je trouve que dans la version originale, l’enlèvement et l’obligation de Perséphone de passer sa vie dans les bras d’un homme qu’elle n’a pas choisi est banalisé au profit du désespoir de Déméter qui ne peut vivre sans sa fille. Le mythe se concentre donc sur le choix de Zeus qui répartit la garde de Perséphone entre sa mère et Hadès. Le mythe n’adresse pas vraiment la chose du point de vue de Perséphone qui subit les choix des autres et qui n’a aucune influence sur son sort.  
> Dans le mythe original, Perséphone doit vivre six mois en enfer et six mois sur terre car elle a mangé six pépins de grenade. J’ai préféré remplacer les pépins par des pilules que l’héroïne prend pour se suicider. Ici, ce sont les pilules et non les pépins qui sellent le sort du personnage. Il arrive vraiment que dans certains cas de mariage forcé les jeunes femmes se suicident, c’est une des raisons pour lesquelles j’ai choisi cette fin. Je l’ai aussi choisi car à travers toute l’histoire notre personnage est victime des autres. Elle se réveille le lendemain de son mariage et doit faire le choix entre une vie d’enfer passée avec un homme qu’elle n’aime pas et qui l’abuse ou utiliser la mort comme échappatoire. Le suicide est le seul choix dont elle n’est pas victime : Sa famille a choisi sa vie et elle n’accepte pas d’obéir à ce choix, le suicide n’est donc pas une mort de victime au contraire l’héroïne choisit de mourir pour ne pas vivre en victime.  
> J’ai utilisé des phrases de plus en plus courtes, plus on se rapproche de la mort du personnage pour montrer le désarroi et la violence de ce que subit Perséphone. Les phrases sont courtes pour transmettre au lecteur les sentiments bruts du personnage et son impuissance face à l’horreur qu’elle subit.  
> La berceuse qu’elle entend est inspirée d’une vraie berceuse qu’on me chantait quand j’étais enfant, elle marque le passage de la vie vers la mort de notre personnage. Dans le mythe original, lorsque Perséphone est en enfer la terre est en hiver, ici c’est sa mort qui déclenche un « hiver » métaphorique et marque la fin de ma réécriture.


End file.
